


Home From Grillbyz

by NanixErka



Series: Tuffet Tales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Human AU, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans gets Drunk, OC gets them home? Being drunk kind of sucks but it gets the weight off your chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home From Grillbyz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Human AU designs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/156194) by Toddnet. 



> kay so… this isn’t as angst-y as i wanted, but not that bad i suppose

The thunder outside was roaring, though Sans could hardly hear it outside the buzzing of his own ears.

Why was he drinking again? Bad day? Argue with Dad? Did he just feel like getting shit-faced? Hell if he knew, but the lager warming him up was welcomed all the same. He was thoroughly buzzed at this point, sitting at the bar with his head starting to dip.

Tired and Drunk.

A legendary combination for him.

How was he supposed to get home like this? He’d used his magic to get here - what little he could control allowed him to “jump” from place to place, which was pretty cool. But he couldn’t focus like this. No way. He’d have to walk, and that was over an hour. Perhaps the cold and rain would sober him up. But not now. He wanted more. As he pushed forward his over-used card, a smaller, dainty hand pushed it back.

Looking up, he gazed into the maroon eyes of Theodora Gonzalez - or Tuffet- as she was called. Her expression was one of concern, as she leaned on the back bar where she prepared drinks

“Sansie, i’m cutting you off” She started, her rather thick lenses causing a bit of a glare over her eyes. “You’ve had enough” She pressed, her soprano was quiet, she wasn’t angry, Sans had never seen her angry.

“…. Thanks” Sans said as he “thunk”ed his head on the bar, trying to hide his face. Tuffet raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t hiding his face at all. He had big arms… but they weren’t that big.

“…Sweetie, are you crying?” She asked, delicately, her hand raised.

“…Maybe…” He answered, looking at her, trying really hard to glare but just kinda looking an angry sort of sad. Tuffet sighed deeply.

“Okay, I’m taking you home. I’m on overtime anyway” she reached into her pocket and took out her keys “Isaac, I’m taking Sans home. I’ll be back tomorrow”

The man Sans new as Grillby simply nodded, and waved them off. Sans watched as Tuffet came out from behind the bar, and grabbed her raincoat and umbrella. She came back to Sans.

“Come on, Sansie, dear” She offered her hand, and he stared at her for a moment before taking it.

During the brief but rainy walk to her car, he quietly pondered how he’d ever come to know Tuffet.

How long had they’d known each other?

God, Sans didn’t even know. Long enough for her to know where he lives, be willing to leave work, and call him “Sansie”, apparently. How long was that, anyway? Months? Years? With his knowledge of timelines he really couldn’t be sure. It could be a few months for her and years for him, or perhaps, in some strange way, the other way around. He let out a breath, watching the cold air mingle with the smoke from his mouth.

One of Tuffets hands held her large umbrella, which was clear because she was kitchy like that. The other hand was firmly holding his, keeping him under the umbrella and taking him to her car - a small red sedan that she’d taken a ridiculous amount of care in. The thing was probably from the 90s but Sans be damned if it didn’t look like she’d just gotten it a week ago.

She opened the passenger door for him, and he huffed at her before taking his seat. She closed the door. In the time it took for her to go around, Sans let out a loud groan that didn’t end until Tuffet had taken a seat. She put on her seatbelt, and started the car before looking at him.

“…What?” He managed

“… Seatbelt, Sans. Don’t make me treat you like a child” She stared, and he grumbled before doing so, though having a few seconds of trouble where the buckle met the belt. Once satisfied, she started the drive to his house.

The ride was quiet. The radio wasn’t even on. Sans knew what that meant, though it was lost on him until…

“Why are you drinking on a Wednesday night, Sans?” Tuffet asked, using her calm, slightly concerned tone.

“I dunno” he shrugged “Cause I was cruisin for a boozin’?”

Tuffet didn’t respond to this, and made a turn “Sans. Cut the crap” She stated “You look terrible. Like you’re going to burst” Damn her people reading skills. Sans didn’t look at her

“Sans, I know that we’re not the best of friends” She stopped at a stoplight. “But I hope you know that I can tell when you’re suffering. You’re hard to read when you’re sober, but when you’re drinking…” She looked at him

“Tuff. Let it go” He blurted “I don’t want to talk about my problems with you”

Tuff sighed “… Alright” She started driving again “I’m sorry”

Sans felt tears prick his eyes again. Dammit. He rubbed his face but for some reason that made him feel worse. He sniffled.

“Tissues are in the glove compartment. They’re the lotion kind” She offered, her eyes on an open stretch of road. He didn’t respond, but managed to fumble a few of the tissues out as he tried and failed to clean himself up with them.

“…. Thanks, Tuffet” He finally said 

 

“Its no problem. I’m prepared for all events that can take place in a car” … she realized her wording “… Most…. Most things that take place in a car”

Sans let out a loud snort, which in turn made Tuffet giggle a little. The car went silent again.

“I … I feel like no one understands anything” Sans stated. Tuffet furrowed her brow, but kept her eyes on the road

“Understands what?” She asked, her voice calm

“How I feel. Dad doesn’t know… I’m pretty sure Pap doesn’t know…. I think maybe Frisk knows….” He looked out the window. The rain was falling harder, Tuffet had slowed. “But Frisk…. Frisk is just a kid….” He sighed “I can’t talk about my problems to a kid”

Tuffet adjusted her glasses. “Have you thought about trying to talk to Papy? I”m sure he’d love to listen to you, Sans”

“It’s too complicated…. it’d just go over his head…” He sighed “I love him but…. it’s a lot”

“How about you tell someone else? Alphys? Undyne?” She offered, watching for the street she was supposed to turn on.

“Alphys would just get uncomfortable….. Undyne…… Yeah…. No” He replied, feeling his head get a little more fuzzy. Was he about to pass out? Maybe.

“… How about me?” She asked, awkwardly.

“… No”

“And why not?” She huffed, slightly insulted.

“You wouldn’t get it, Tuffet!” He felt a tingle in his chest. Anger?

“Then make me, Sans! I hate seeing you so miserable!” She managed an even tone as she continued to keep her eyes on the road.

“I can’t dammit. It’s too much!!” He wheezed.

“Sans, Its okay!! Even if i don’t understand I’ll still listen!! I will try to help you, just like Papyrus would!” She asserted. How long has he known her again?

“I CAN’T!!” He wheezed again, swallowing sobs as they came. Tuffet sighed deeply, and started a turn.

Something went wrong.

Perhaps she turned too fast. Perhaps she slid on something. Perhaps god just decided to punish the two for sins forthcoming, but when the car started to veer, Tuffet squealed, and tried to straighten out, turning the wheel in other way.

It hit the curb. It started to tilt.

Sans opened his eyes.

He moved faster than he thought he could, grabbing Tuffets stiff arm, which was still grasping the wheel, and focused. He cut through the pain, the buzz, the warm

and jumped.

They both made a thud noise as they hit the floor of his living room, Sans hitting the floor first. On top of him was Tuffet (He forgets how small she is sometimes) and her arms were still out in front of her, clutching a wheel that wasn’t there. She was shaking. He was shaking. They were just lying there on his living room floor, panting, recovering.

Tuffet finally got up first, turning her head to him as she sat up, leaning all of her weight on her hands. His eye was still glowing. She was staring right at it. Her glasses were slightly crooked, she was still shaking, but her gaze was unflinching. Sans felt like he was being analyzed, and he probably was, but he managed to sit up and meet her gaze. She’d earned it, at this point.

Now it was her turn to cry. It was a quiet cry, almost like a whimper- which he wasn’t expecting - but it was there. It was the kind of cry you let out after almost being killed. Relief, fear, and squeakiness was what could be read from it.

Though still drunk, Sans certainly felt sobered up after that ordeal, and got himself into a position where he could hug her, which he did. She needed it more than he did at this moment.

She hugged him back, and sobbed for a few minutes into his jacket. He took the opportunity of her looking away to let a few tears go as well. Those 30 some odd seconds was just a lot to deal with.

“Sans….. Your eye….” Tuffet finally spoke, quietly, whispering

“Yeah… yeah. That’s part of ….the thing…” He just barely explained. He felt her sigh against him, and pull them apart. She looked him in the eyes again - this time her expression was unreadable. His eye glowed dimly

“.. I feel like i’ve learned too much” She started, putting her hands on his shoulders “… But Sans… I will still be here if you want to talk to you. I am not… afraid. Not of you, anyway”

He was perplexed by her response, understandably. But he sighed, and answered “Thanks…. I’ll think about it, Tuffet”

She managed a smile. “Alright. then…” she looked around “I’d imagine my car is not in driving condition” She lamented, slightly “You’re lucky I have good insurance”

Sans chuckled “Let’s not talk about that yet. That was an “Auto Body” experience”

The two of them jumped when they heard a giggle, and turned their heads.

Sitting on the couch, watching them, was Frisk, who was kicking their legs and smiling, not really sure what was going on. Underneath the child was Papyrus, who was somehow still asleep despite all of the noise

“Oh… right… Frisk and Pap were having a sleepover tonight….” Sans felt the buzzing come back, and rubbed his head. Tuffet sighed deeply

“Alright. Let’s get you to bed, Sans” She got up, offering her hand. For the second time that night, he took it, and her small frame managed to pull him up quite easily. “Frisk, would you like to help me?” Tuffet asked “Sansie here is sick” She stated “And the only cure is sleep!” She said quietly, but loud enough to where Frisk could hear easily. The little monster’s ears perked up and they went over to Sans, hugging him. “… Yes, hugs help as well” She nodded in approval, and Frisk let go, taking his other hand.

Sans let himself get pulled up the stairs and into his room, which looked like Frisk and papyrus had played “Hey let’s clean San’s room” that day. It was much cleaner than he remembered from earlier, and after getting into the room, Frisk left to go back to the couch. Tuff let go

“Alright. You can dress yourself?” She raised an eyebrow. Sans would have said something, but decided against it, and nodded “alright… I’ll try calling that taxi service. What time is it?”

“… You can stay the night, Tuff. It’s the least I can do” Sans offered, undressing. Tuffet covered her eyes for the sake of “decency”

“Are you sure?” She asked

“Yeah. You can borrow one of Paps shirts. Sleep in his bed” Sans continued, dressing down to his boxers and a Tshirt

“Sans I am not sleeping in a bed that makes a honking noise when you turn over” Tuffet rolled her eyes. Sans let out a chuckle

“If you don’t mind sharing a bed you can always sleep with me. I’m not a clinger, promise” He raised his hands. “So?”

Tuffet furrowed her brow again, and sighed “I guess there isn’t much of an option. You’re lucky I don’t have work tomorrow” She shed her jacket and hung it up on the side of the bedpost. “Toss me a shirt, dear? I don’t feel like walking all the way to your brothers room. I feel like i’ll fall asleep on the floor” She asked, reaching a hand out. He grabbed some random shirt and tossed it to her. He then got in his bed, scootching to the far side.

His eyes were already closed when he felt his smaller friend get in beside him

“You’re head is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow” She muttered, finally sounding tired

“Yeah yeah make me a bloody mary” He muttered right back, and heard her giggle.

“Mhm…” She managed to say, her head pressed between his shoulder blades. He tensed for a bit, but when her breath evened out, he got over it, and slept.

He hadn’t had a dreamless night in years


End file.
